


特别辅导（Tutoring）

by Yabul



Series: 哈利·波特总受合集 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Room of Requirement, Top Neville Longbottom, Virgin Neville
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabul/pseuds/Yabul
Summary: 哈利对纳威进行了额外的黑魔法防御课补习，而有一次，他教给了纳威一种不同的魔法。背景为《哈利波特与凤凰社》期间。





	特别辅导（Tutoring）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tutoring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829282) by [germanfanfictioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner). 



> Disclaimer：我不拥有哈利·波特，他属于JKR。我对我的任何错误感到抱歉。

“还不错，纳威。但你需要把你的手臂再打开一点，这样咒语才会更具有力量。”

纳威紧张地点点头，在哈利目不转睛地注视下脸红了。尽管纳威一直在努力，但他仍然在D.A.集会上遇到了一些问题，所以哈利就主动给他提供了一些额外的特别辅导课。这就是为什么他们现在在有求必应屋里练习魔咒。

纳威试图再次施咒，但是他把手腕按错了方向，说话也含糊得很。因此，他的咒语把他的毛衣从身上扒到了地板上。

哈利沉默不语，没想到，纳威长得挺好看的。

‘别这么下流，哈利。’

纳威并没有界限分明的肌肉形成的明显的线条，但是他也并不肥胖。他是...柔软、圆润、讨人喜欢的，他让哈利燃起了欲火，而哈利也知道追求纳威花不了自己多久时间。

‘缓慢又巧妙地诱惑。’格兰芬多男孩如此决定了。

纳威急忙把衬衫拉了回来。

“对不起。”他喃喃道。

哈利对着脸红的男孩微笑起来。

“别担心，Nev。瞧瞧，我们今天到此为止怎么样？明天再继续。”

纳威泄气地点点头。

“好的...不过我大概永远也施不对。”

“你能做到的，Nev。你只需要相信自己，而且我觉得你现在太紧张了。”

“我不知道我能不能相信自己。”

哈利把一只手搭在他朋友的肩膀上。

“来吧，我们去一趟温室，你需要放松一下。”

纳威一听到这个建议便高兴起来。  
\------------------------------------------------

几分钟后他们到达了温室，哈利惊讶地发现纳威在进入温室后有了很大的变化。纳威立刻就放松了下来，明显自信了起来。

在接下来的几个小时里，他们在温室里交谈甚欢，而纳威还一边忙着照顾一些植物。

哈利注意到纳威在他擅长的领域和不同的环境下真的很有魅力，他开始想象和他一起谈恋爱的样子。  
\---------------------------------------------------

晚上的时候哈利躺在床上时想起了傍晚的事情。从温室回来后，他和纳威一起享用了晚餐并且在公共休息室里逛了一会儿。哈利确保自己有轻微地接触到了纳威，像是把一只手放在他的肩膀上这样，而黑发男孩一想到纳威会怎么上他就扬起了嘴角。  
\----------------------------------------------------

第二天，这两个格兰芬多在午餐后去了有求必应屋。在这里，哈利假装纠正纳威的姿势而持续碰触着他，有一次，他甚至向后完全压在纳威的身上，假装没有注意到纳威已经脸红了。

“不行，你手臂的姿势不对。”

哈利把自己的魔杖拿出来，完美地摆了一个姿势。

“站到我的后面去。”

纳威犹犹豫豫地照做了。

“再近一点儿。”

当哈利能从后背感受到纳威身体的温泽后，他小心地向后靠在纳威的身上。

“现在，把你的胳膊压在我的上面，像我一样弯曲它。”

纳威完美地做到这一点，在他们分开之前，哈利用他的屁股抵住了纳威的胯部并后退了一下。

“再试一次。”

纳威照做了，但是他没有成功。他的脸红透了，肩膀紧绷，而哈利可以看出原因：在纳威的运动裤下，他可以看到纳威已经勃起的阴茎的轮廓。纳威注意到哈利在看，胡乱地说：

“Oh，上帝啊...哈利，我很抱歉。只是你的屁股抵着我...而你又长得很好看。我真的很抱歉，我知道你一定很反感。天啊，我真的很抱歉。”

哈利又靠纳威走近了几步。

“Nev，我能告诉你一个秘密吗？我希望你有反应，我想要你。”

“但-但是...我从来没有...而你是...”

“你从来没有做过爱？”

纳威摇了摇头，脸红了。哈利咧嘴笑了。

“我可以教你。”

“我不太确定...”

哈利用手心隔着内裤慢慢地抚慰着纳威的勃起。

“来吧，Nev，我想要你，我知道你也想要我。”

纳威看起来仍然很犹豫，尽管他眼中的欲望显而易见。但当哈利轻柔地亲吻他时，他所有的疑虑都被抛到九霄云外了。

过了一会儿，纳威紧张地回吻了一下。这是纳威的初吻，而他决定喜欢上接吻。哈利的嘴唇又热又软，温柔地回应着他，而他们移动的方式和描摹彼此唇瓣的动作让他感受到温暖、满足和眩晕。

哈利切断了这个吻，抚摸起纳威的脸颊，房间里则出现了床和润滑油。

他们在床上坐下，又吻了起来。这次纳威主动多了，但他的吻仍然很青涩。

当纳威离开时，哈利发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。

“哈利，你想我们做什么？”

“我想我们做爱。我想你和我上床。（I want you to make love to me.）”

“你以前有做-做过吗？”

哈利点点头。

“和...和谁？”

“你保证不告诉任何人？”

“我保证。”

“我的教父小天狼星是我的第一次。然后还有查理·韦斯莱，海格，塞-塞德里克，威克多尔·克鲁姆，我的表哥达力还有弗雷德和乔治。”

在纳威正想说些什么的时候，哈利又补充道：

“我知道你觉得你无法和他们任何一个人相比，但是你错了。你是一个很棒的人：聪明、有趣、英俊。我知道这么做会让我们俩都享受极大的乐趣的。”

纳威温顺地点点头，哈利的嘴唇就又压上了他的。他们张开彼此的嘴，唇舌交缠着，纳威甚至没发现自己的心中已经燃起了一团火。

纳威轻柔地托着哈利的臀部，把舌头滑进了哈利的嘴巴，他描摹哈利嘴唇的动作一直保持着温柔。

纳威压着哈利躺下了，他在把哈利的衬衫褪下后，开始用手探索哈利的身体。他的手指小心翼翼地划过那平坦的腹部，轻戳了一下肚脐来到了对方光滑的胸膛，轻轻地揉捏起那对乳头。

刺激感流过哈利的全身，让他的血液像是被加了蜂蜜一般——深深地。哈利的呼吸变得有些浅薄，裤子也绷紧了。

纳威也是同样的处境。他用颤抖的手指脱下了哈利的裤子，露出了他的勃起。纳威盯着哈利的身段，感到一阵不确定。那个黑发男孩爱抚起纳威的脸颊：

“继续，Nev。别害羞。”

纳威紧张地笑了笑，把哈利的性器握在手里。他试着套弄了几下，受到伴侣声音的鼓舞，他又加快了动作。他很喜欢手里握着的哈利温热、悸动的勃起的感觉，这和手淫有所不同却又几乎是一样的。纳威的另一只手抚摸着哈利：他的腹部、大腿和臀部，然后玩弄起哈利的双球。黑发男孩因这样的触碰而弓起身子。

纳威向前倾身，用自己的嘴唇压住哈利的。他们缠绵着，直到哈利扭了扭，摸索着纳威的裤腰带。哈利费了点儿劲让纳威的勃起得以释放，并开始帮助对方手淫。

几分钟后（哈利身上有好几个吻痕），黑发男孩让他们都翻了一转，跨坐到纳威身上他吻在了他情人的下巴上，接着下移到纳威的身体上。哈利的唇瓣掠过柔软的躯体，他喜欢纳威身体的曲线，比如那无毛的胸膛，哈利甚至能够把他的小胸部捧起来。哈利吻了吻纳威粉红色的乳头，并用舌头在上面打转。黑发男孩接着向下游走来到纳威的肚子和屁股。纳威的一切都是柔软而又粗糙的，都让哈利很喜欢：他迫不及待想要感受纳威的重量把他压进床垫的感觉。

哈利握住纳威的性器，舔了舔嘴巴。这根勃起的大小一般，呈显出一种红色，而且已经泌出前液了，周遭是一些稀薄的耻毛。哈利舔起面前这勃起的头部，使纳威呻吟起来。他尝起来比哈利所习惯的要更甜上一点，但男孩很喜欢。哈利把纳威的勃起从底部一直舔弄到顶端，他用丰满的嘴唇包裹住纳威的性器，并用舌头在顶端打着旋儿。

纳威大声呻吟着，把一只手插进了哈利的头发。当哈利上下摆动头部时，他转用指间揉搓哈利的头发。

哈利的舌头在勃起顶端快速地扫过，让纳威大叫出声，甚至蜷起了自己的脚趾。

几分钟后，哈利放过了纳威的阴茎，转而戏弄他的双球。他把它们塞进嘴里，把它们夹在嘴唇和舌头之间。

“嗯...你的味道不错，Nev.”

纳威登时红了脸。

“谢谢。”

那个胖胖的男孩热烈地亲了亲他的情人。

接着，哈利猛地翻过身，微微翘起屁股。纳威爱抚起他的臀部，揉捏那团圆肉。他很喜欢手掌下哈利那柔韧的屁股的触感，然后他分开了哈利的屁股蛋儿，露出了里面粉红色的入口。它看起来就像是在对着纳威眨巴眼，像是在邀请对方进入。纳威瞧了瞧那块小巧的肌肉，然后又看向自己的性器。他的阴茎只是正常长度（6英寸），也只比平常人粗那么一点点，但纳威仍旧对它是否适合哈利的小身体持有疑问。

“它...它能合适吗？（How...How will it fit）”

哈利嗤嗤地笑起来。

“它会合适的。（It will fit.）但你先得用你的手指给我做一下准备。”

“好吧。”

他抓起润滑油，把其中一些倒在了自己的手指以及哈利的小穴上。哈利急切地等待着手指的降临，完全放松了自己，所以纳威毫不费劲地将自己的中指插了进去。

当哈利再次被填满时，他发出了一声满足的叹息，而纳威则惊讶于哈利体内给人的感觉。他从来没有，甚至是在梦里都没有想象过有如此美妙的感觉，而这只是将手指插进哈利体内而已，因此他已经等不及用自己的肉棒来刺进哈利的身体了。纳威看得出来哈利还能承受更多，于是很快就加进了第二根手指。他像用剪刀一样撑开它们，将哈利的的身体打开，让那个黑发男孩呻吟起来。

“我已经准备好了，Nev。上吧，来干我。”

纳威挤了点润滑油到自己的勃起上，急冲冲地滑进哈利的身体，后者则因为被情人破开身子而弓起后背。纳威低吼起来。

每当他完全抽出来时，他不得不稍作停顿，否则他随时会播下他的种子。纳威能感觉到哈利的渴望，所以，当能够安全摆动时他就会慢慢挪动他的臀部。他把两只手撑在哈利脑袋旁，并且欣赏起哈利那一被他刺入就紧绷起来的迷人的肌肉群。

经过几次推进后，哈利喘息着并尖声淫叫起来：

“就是那儿！再来一次！”

纳威涨红着脸，面带微笑，又开始重复操弄起那个地方。他对于自己能够满足哈利感到很满意，这大大增强了他的自信心。

当他插入自己的情人时，只有臀部在摆动。纳威很快就迷失在了哈利这具温暖、光滑又紧致的身体。他的世界只剩下哈利缠着他肉棒的媚肉，以及干他朋友兼室友的快感。

几分钟后，他的胳膊有些酸了。于是纳威压到了哈利身上，他胳膊伸展到前面，还是以原来的方式干着哈利。

黑发男孩快被这舒爽的滋味逼疯了，他爱死纳威把他干进床垫的感觉了。哈利也喜欢纳威顶弄他前列腺的方式，更喜欢自己的伙计在床单上摩擦的感觉。他还喜欢纳威啃咬、亲吻、吮吸他的脖颈。

所有的这些感觉加起来触发了哈利的高潮。那个黑发男孩狂乱地将床单弄得乱七八糟，伴随着一声闷闷的抽泣达到了顶峰。

哈利紧致的小穴一阵痉挛，让纳威迎来了自己的享受。他加快了速度，很快就把种子撒进了哈利的身体，并发出了一声喘息：  
“哈利。”

当他的高潮结束后，纳威刚想从哈利的身上滚下去，但另一个男孩发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，于是纳威就老实待在原来的地方了。而他们就这样睡着了，在纳威半个身子都压在哈利身上（并且还在对方体内）的情况下。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！喜欢请在原作或本翻译留下kudos或评论！


End file.
